Carol Akatsuki
Carol Akatsuki is a girl who is very serious but however she can also be funny, fun to hang out with, nice but has a dark personality when annoyed, angry, or when planning something that will make her target inflict so much pain if anyone tries to do something suspicious. It's stated in the Go! sonic precure fanbook that she wants to escape from all the conflict her family had in the past. It also states that she was held hostage by the Deadly Six and trained her as a ruthless killing machine. She is also the Crystal Highschool school president. History When Carol was only 6 years old, she would always play with her sisters mascot Pom. But one night, Pom wasn't sleeping with her and Carol was alone. It was until she woke up seeing a mech dragon. She really liked the dragon causing it to hand her a Dragon's Fang. When Carol was 10 years old, her older sister Kaori Akatsuki in which she was Cure Marine (This is a different Cure Marine) once saved the city from The Deadly Six who they had her older sister as their target. Carol was watching everything going on and she tried to escape. However, Kaori used the last of her powers to defeat The Deadly Six but they were almost defeated. Carol then had to watch her sister die as rubble from the collapsed buliding fell onto Kaori. Carol then cried and her wish was that she wants to be strong just like her older sister. Fast forward to the present day, she has changed a bit since she was free. She's been more happier and she's more active than ever. However it has only been some stuff that has changed for her like her otaku fandom and her thing for dragons. Personality We know she can be serious but she also has a big heart for others especially towards Akira. She's also an otaku and can be pretty moody and funny. But can also be very sneaky towards others and can be considered an otaku by many people However, when someone does something wrong with anything of hers such as throwing a volleyball at her or ruins her lunch she gets dark and tries to threaten them. Akira and Yoko also notice her actions and try to get her to calm down. Some of the classmates also notice her actions as well too as very dangerous. In other words, she shares the same personality with Peridot from Steven Universe and Sailor Jupiter from Sailor moon. She also acts cool around women and will sometimes acts as a lady's man. Or even joke about something Description In Zeti Precure, she has longer hair but is about neck length. She wears a red jacket with hoodie, the hoodie has 2 small black horns one on each side. She wears a black tank underneath the jacket. Cure Dragon Like the other cures, she transforms a Zeti Pact in Zeti Precure and in Go! Sonic Pretty Cure. Her cure form looks pretty similar to Zavok a little bit. Her hair becomes turquoise and forms into a ponytail Hobbies * Gaming * Blogging * Reads Manga * Watches anime * Listens to music * Watches online videos * Practices her dancing * Sings Realationships Go! Sonic prettycure! * Akira harinezumi - She is active around her and even if she goes dark, she will do everything in her will to protect her. But also she's her cousin. * Yoko Himawari - She doesn't know why that Yoko hates her. Maybe it's her father, she doesn't know why. Maybe it's her father. She also tells Akira that she and Yoko are a shipping * Mika Kagetsuki - She thought that she acts snotty, but as Cure Shadow, she found her as a very gourgous cure. However she knows Mika's weakness * Akiko Yuuki - Despite the two being easily tempered, they really get along and suit themselves as princes to the others. * Zavok - Carol's father and her fairy. He tries to train her to become a strong Zeti like her father, but it eventually goes downhill. But since they have a strong bond, they'll pretty much do stuff together back in Lost Hex. She tries to work out problems with him in Crystal City. * Gina Mirai - Not much of these two are known yet. But as of right now is that Gina wants to be just like her. * Kaori Akatsuki - Carol's deceased older sister. She was the one that Carol looked up to as a kid. * Pom - Kaori's fairy mascot. When Kaori is outside of battle, Carol lets her play with Pom Zeti Precure * Zavok - Her partner and her father * Yumi Tomoe - Carol's childhood friend * Ayumi Hoshizora - Carol got startled by her the first time * Natsumi Midorikawa - Her tsundere friend * Satoko Tsukihara - her gothic friend * Riko Kimura - Carol's role model * Kanzaki Yuta - He finds her as the Black Princess * Cleo Akatsuki - Carol's adoptive mother * Wataru Akatsuki - Carol's adoptive father * Lorraine - the goddess of the Lost Hex. She gave Carol her power in the final battle against Rebel * Usami Ichika - the two did not form a very good friendship because Ichika thinks that Carol is the enemy Songs Then there was none - The song about Carol's life from the Lost Hex Skies the Limit - The song about Carol reaching for her dream Taking you down! - The song about her seeking revenge Lost Girl - Parody of Lost Boy Wonder World - Cover version of the theme from Lost World Dragon no Message - The song about Carol's love for her father Duets Forgive my sins with Yoko Himawari Dragons Might with Zavok Our Future with Akira harinezumi and Yoko Himawari Get Wild! with Akira harinezumi New Moon with Mika Kagetsuki Strike! Zeti Precure with Yumi Tomoe, Ayumi Hoshizora, Natsumi Midorikawa, Satoko Tsukihara, and Riko Kimura Seinaru Hi no Inori with Yumi Tomoe, Ayumi Hoshizora, Natsumi Midorikawa, Satoko Tsukihara, and Riko Kimura Form Zarol This form first appears in ZEPC07. This form is triggered when she enters the Lost Hex, it's her true form prior to the events of Zeti Precure. Cure Dragon "The deadly Leader! Cure Dragon!" ' 致命的なリーダー キュア ドラゴン' (Chimei-tekina rīdā! Kyua doragon!) This is her main form and first appears in ZEPC01 Princess Dragon Deadly Dragon This is her final form and appears in ZEPC12. Ultra Dragon This is her form that is shown in Gekijoban Zeti Precure details about these character '''star sign: '''Scorpio '''blood type: '''B '''Fears: ' none '''height: '''1,45m '''Weight: 44 kg Favorite food: '''Soft candy, Meat, '''Favorite Colors: Cyan, crimson, Red. Hates: getting sick is described as: popular (by girls at school), Lord Carol (by some boys at school) fabulous (by herself) Mistress Zarol (by Goddess Lorraine) Favorite Fairy Tale: beauty and the beast. Quotes "How do you hitbox?!" - GSPC09 "I'm the school president from Crystal High School do not forget that!" - GSPC04 "Let our name and deeds live on for eternity!" - GSPC04 "Let me sleep okay, I hardly got any sleep last night!" - GSPC04 "Students, starting today I Carol Akatsuki will be joining your class!" - GSPC05 "And be your school president!" - GSPC05 "Say What?!" - after she finds out that Mika rejects joining the team "Oh really, Let's see what ya got?!" - before she faces Akira in a fighting game "What?" - when Yoko comes in as Carol is eating a sandwich Trivia * Her birthday happens to be on the same day as the Sonic Lost World release in Japan * In a poll conducted on the Go sonic Precure tumblr page and their website, She was ranked 1st in a few categories ** 1st in favorite cure ** 1st in best friend ** 1st in roommate * Her favorite music genre is video game, anime score, and anison * When her dark side is triggered, Zavok's Taunt from Sonic Lost World will play in the background * She is the only cure (with cure shadow) to have her own series * She shares the same dub voice actress with Miyuki Hoshizora from Smile Precure but shares the same German voice actress with Orihime from Bleach and Kyoko Sakura from Madoka Magica * She'll eat pretty much anything but celery which is something similar to her creator * But her favorite foods are meat and candy (Soft candy) * She shares the same last name with Kirika Akatsuki from Symphogear G Gallery Chibi Carol.png|Chibi Carol Cure Sonic and Cure dragon.png|Cure Dragon and Cure Sonic Cure Dragon2.png|Cure Dragon carol and akira.png|Carol and Akira Dragon1.png|Cure Dragon by Ajihi Cure Dragon.jpg|Cure Dragon by Ajihi (with background) Cure Dragon Screentone.png|Cure Dragon (Screentone) Ioio.jpg|Carol's Birthday (Promo) ddf.png|Xmas Carol (2016) 002.jpg|Carol and Yumi in the OP Zarol.png|Zarol (Prototype) Zarol (final).png|Zarol (final) Category:Go! sonic precure Category:Red Cures Category:Fire using Cures Category:MaverickYveltal's characters Category:Zeti Precure Category:Lead Cures Category:Veteran Cures